Crew of the Infernavika
The pirate crew of the vessel Infernavika, led by Captain Lohkar. History Lohkar placed notices in taverns in four Koro offering a place in his crew. Beings soon flocked to the Black Spot Inn in Ga-Koro, where Lohkar was recruiting in a back room. He recruited eleven crewmembers in total: Primus, Arzanyos, Delarix, Raknar, Athillion, Tiras, 'The Captain' Aki Rua Doomslayer 'the First', Tellus, Yasurek, Kiox, and Gunner. They then left the village, and went to the cove where Lohkar had moored the Infernavika. Lohkar showed the pirates to their stations (Doomslayer being overjoyed to try the swivel-mounted disk launcher) They set off with the intention of going to Xa-Koro. However, on the way, Lohkar spotted a Marine Attack Cutter leaving Ga-Koro. Knowing this to be favoured by Marine Ghekula Units, and that Ghekula Units were always up to something interesting, Lohkar decided to follow them at a distance. Unkown to him, this Ghekula Unit was none other than Kalama's Raiders. Lohkar gave the order to follow it, and they eventually made their way inside a lost temple in Po-Wahi, where Kalama was racing Yorlonda to find a mysterious 'Blood Kanohi'. The crew negotiated the temple's many hazardous traps, eventually making their way to the room that housed the Kanohi just as the other two groups did the same. There ensued a massive free-for-all which ended with the pirates apparently having won the mask, but in fact having only made away with a copy. After this adventure, they found themselves at Xa-Koro. Lohkar disappeared, apparently having gone to explore the tunnels beneath the village, and Raknar and Gunner snuck back onto the ship and took it over, with Raknar taking captaincy and Gunner filling the First Mate's spot. Raknar's captaincy saw many drastic changes, including many new additions to the crew and the attachment of metal armour to the outside of the ship. Most notably, Raknar staged a daring kidnapping of Turaga Onewa, but was defeated by the Aggressors and the Turaga was rescued. Returning to Ga-Wahi waters, a new addition to the crew was made: a long-time sailor named Kelp. A schism broke out in the crew between Perkahn and Grochi, who wished to help investigate the Mark Bearers, and Raknar, who was decidedly opposed to this. The crew began to fall apart as the crew's discontent with Raknar's leadership came to light. At the opportune moment, however, Kelp removed his filthy armour and clothing - which turned out to be a disguise - and revealed himself to be none other than Lohkar. The crew were initially dumbstruck, but soon most of them pledged to follow Lohkar, with Raknar leaving and Perkahn and Grochi also choosing to go their separate ways. Members Under Lohkar (current) *Lohkar (Captain) *Gunner (First Mate) *Yasurek (Midshipman) *Aki Rua Doomslayer (Gunner) *Tellus (Shipwright) *Verak (Shipwright *Lasinia (Mechanic) *Zmija Lys'Fagas (Assistant Mechanic) *Mimira (Debatable Crewman) *Hahkes (Cook) Under Lohkar (original) *Lohkar (Captain) *Raknar (First Mate) *Gunner (Quartermaster) *Delarix (Navigator) *Kiox (Weatherworker) *Aki Rua Doomslayer (Gunner) *Tellus (Shipwright) *Primus (Lookout) *Yasurek (Crewman) *Arzanyos (Crewman) *Tiras (Crewman) *Athillion (Cabin Matoran) Category:Groups Category:Pirates Category:Crews Category:Crew of the Infernavika Under Raknar *Raknar (Captain) *Gunner (First Mate) *Grochi (Second Mate, Navigator, Order Enforcer) *Yasurek (Lookout) *Perkahn (Disciplinary Officer, Brewmaster) *Kiox (Weathermaster) *'The Captain' Aki Rua Doomslayer 'the First' (MISSILE-FIRING INCENDIARY HETMAN NOMER PIERWSZY) *Lasinia (Mechanic and She-Who-Interrupts-Romantic-Endeavours) *Zmija Lys'Fagas (Assistant Mechanic) *Maiko Dansan (Chef) *Athillion (Cabin Matoran) *Verak (Carpenter) *Xxeth *Moylan Visic *Song *Arzanyos *Zijak (Lohkar's former First Mate) Category:Groups Category:Pirates Category:Crews Category:Crew of the Infernavika Attributes The Crew of the Infernavika are pirates. They have a total disregard for the authority of the Turaga, and by extension the militaries of Mata Nui. Their only loyalty is, for the moment, to themselves. Despite looking up to Lohkar, many members of the Crew have shown that they are willing to challenge his authority - for example, Raknar considered mutiny when Lohkar spent a long period of time attempting to break into the Temple of Purity. This mutiny was finally committed when Lohkar disappeared in Xa-Koro. Relationships Allies *Odhrán's Crew (Alliance) *Desdemona Enemies *Kalama's Raiders *Kalama *'Lady' Yorlonda *Yorlonda's mercenaries *Miha Visic *Helios *Skyra Daring *The Aggressors Quotes "Tell me, d'you know what sort of crew you're applyin' for?" - Lohkar Trivia *The Infernavika is the only vessel on which a sucessful mutiny was carried out in the BZIII. As such, it is the only vessel to have two crews for two different captaincies. *The Crew of the Infernavika was once the largest Player Character group in the game. Category:Groups Category:Pirates Category:Crews Category:Crew of the Infernavika